Harry Potter and Hedwigs True Identity
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Summary: AU First Year, In which Everything is different, New Outlook, New Memories, How does this all involve Hedwig, Read and find out! CharmedHarry Potter Mythology Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Hedwigs True Identity Part 1 

AN: I know that this story is implausible, But give it the benefit of the doubt before reporting it to the PPC. This is an AU fic of First Year, The Golden Trio will be Harry, Neville, and Hermione in this fic. It's been a while since I've read the first book so the event's will be changed around a bit. How Harry attains Hedwig is different as well. Harry/Hermione are Soulmates in this story, but no romance yet.

AN2: There will be Ron, Ministry, Dumbledore Bashing. I can hardly stand Ron Weasley, I just see him as an opportunistic, little prat, who is only using Harry to gain fame for himself. Well we all know how corrupt the ministry is. And Dumbledore well I won't get into what I think of him.

AN3: This will have various Mythology Characters and references. I will also change some events from the series, Like Sirius having a Twin sister, and others. Also Fawkes will have a special role in this story and possibly series.

Summary: AU First Year, In which Everything is different, New Outlook, New Memories, How does this all involve Hedwig, Read and find out!

DC: Alas they are still not mine, J.K Rowling still owns Harry Potter, I still do not own any and all Mythology, Spelling entertainment owns Charmed. I just own this story, and my characters.

Prologue

Privet Drive was a normal neighborhood, nothing strange had ever occurred here, and the residents were happy that way. But then Six years ago all that changed, On Halloween Night a small baby was left on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. That young baby was Harry Potter, and he was the sweetest baby any Parent could want, but sadly young Harry's parents were 'killed' by a Genocidal maniac named Voldemort.

The Baby and residents of Privet drive were sleeping soundly until Shrill screams woke the residents and the baby, who started wailing. The screams came from a thin horsefaced woman who fertively looked around then carefully snatched the baby up and brought him inside. That woman was Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt. She carefully set Harry on the couch and with a trembling hand picked up the letter and felt something strange come over her.

"Shut up you stupid brat" she snarled uncharecteristically 'What is going on I'm no longer able to control my actions' she thought as she lifted the baby, who stopped crying to warily look at her through tear filled emerald green eyes.

She opened the cupboard and seeing a cot roughly placed the baby on it then exited the cupboard closing and locking the door. 'I'm sorry Lil' her helpless mental voice sent to her sister.

Things grew worse for the poor baby over the years until the events of his seventh birthday changed things. at midnight Harry's forehead began to glow as some of his Powers began to unlock. He woke up at the strange burning of his scar, he wimpered as he carefully reached his bruised arm up and went to rub his scar when he encountered a strong arm gently lowering it. he looked over and saw a man who looked like an older version of himself except with brown eyes.

"Daddy?" Harry asked a little warily, he knew that he should not be seeing his dead father, The Dursleys may not like it, but he was quite brilliant and wise for his age.

"Yes Harry I am here to explain to you what is happening" James said as he wandlessly turned one of the mop buckets into a chair, then he sat down and racked his brain for a moment about how to explain to his son about his heritage.

"Harry do you know anything about magic?" James decided to start there.

"Only that Uncle Vernon says it doesn't exist, But if thats true why does weird things happen to me?" Harry replied

"First Harry your mother and I are Gods and so are you, but that explaination can wait for another time.

"Which ones were you?" Harry asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Your mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and war, I am Ares god of war, again we will discuss that later, we are wizards Harry" James then proceeded to explain about what happened and what magic is.

"Sadly Sirius was given the dementors kiss, without a trial so it is alot harder to get you away from here, But your Grandmother Hera/Helga Potter, is working on it" James said.

"Ok so to sum it up so far, We're Gods and Wizards, we're powerful but not all Powerful, I'm the only one who could destroy Voldemort because of a Prophecy, my scar is a Horcrux, there are six others out there. My godfather is worse then dead, My godmother is teaching at Hogwarts and is spying on my Great Grandfather, for my Grandmother who is working on getting me out of here." Harry stated before shaking his head.

"I think I'm getting a headache with all that information" Harry stated yawning.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, You have mental and Magical blocks placed on you after you were born, a few were from your mom, which were to stop you from using to much magic which would have hurt you. The others were placed by your Great Grandfather who seeks to manipulate you for his own purposes, Oh some of your powers have been unlocked, BeastSpeak, Telepathy, and Telekinesis, those are the ones we know of. The other gods and myself, well except the ones who want to use you, will train you in your powers at night" James said as he stood up and stretched his legs.

"How will you do this without the Dursleys or the Old man knowing" Harry asked confused.

"Your godmother Minerva/Minerva McGonagull set up Magickal Obscuration wards, Time stopping wards, and Magickal Animal access wards." James answered

Seeing the curious look on Harry's face he smirked "I'll let mother explain to you when you meet her" James then orbed out in White light. Harry fell into the first dreamless sleep he's ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and Hedwigs True Identity Part 2 

AN: well here is another chapter, Inever really thought I would get such a great response for this story. I know that in the last chapter I said Sirius would have a twin, but I can't fit that in sorry, also this will be a slight X-men crossover. This story will be entirely pre-hogwarts, That is where my inspiration is taking this. And in this story Harry was born in 1984, and James and Lily we're killed in 1985

DC: I hate these, well if I have to I have to. I don't Own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, I don't own Charmed, Spelling Entertainment does, I Don't own X-men (well the DVDs I do) Stan Lee does. and finally I don't own Mythological Characters or References

Part Two, January, 1986

Helga Potter was Pacing around in the front parlor of her Ancient Manor, the one passed down from mother to daughter, Since the time Hera became Helga Hufflepuff and built this Manor as a retreat from Zeus, Who became Godric Gryffindor. Anyways Helga was waiting for one of her spies to show up with information on Albus Dumbledore, who is the reincarnation of Saturn, Cornelius Fudge, The newest in a long line of Bungling Ministers.

Helga stopped pacing when she heard the familiar notes of Phoenix song fill the room, which preceded a beautiful Scarlet and Gold phoenix who flamed into the room with a small trunk attached to one of its talons, which Helga quickly removed. Relieved of his burden Fawkes transformed into a tall Burly looking man, with messy Raven coloured hair, with a few Silver strands interspersed here and there. The man had a bronzed tint to his sking, and Chocolate coloured eyes, which after 37 years of marriage still made her heart melt inside.

The man in question pulled Helga into his arms and placed a warm kiss onto her lips. After a few moments he pulled back, and Helga led him to one of the couches, before ringing a silver bell for a house elf.

A tiny House elf wearing a clean uniform Of Gold and Onyyx popped into the room and bowed with dignity "What can Mipsy do for you Mistress" Mipsy asked respectfully

"I would like some tea, and Mr. Potter would like a Firewhiskey please" Helga answered her head house elf.

"Right away Mistress" Mipsy said then popped away.

Helga then turned to her husband "How are things at Hogwarts dear?" Helga asked

"That old man has hired inept teacher, after inept teacher, especially that greasy haired bastard" Godric practically spat.

Mipsy popped back in rolling a tea trolley that had a tea kettle full of steaming hot tea, a dish of finger sandwhiches, A bottle of Old Ogdens finest, and a tumbler. "Does mistress need anything else from Mipsy" Mipsy asked.

"No that will be all thank you Mipsy" Helga responded.

Mipsy then popped away, "So he still has Severus Snape working there?" Helga asked as she fixed him his drink.

"Yes dear, as Potions professor and Head of Slytherin" Godric sighed then sipped his fire whiskey.

Helga pondered that as she fixed herself a cup of tea, and picked up a sandwhich and nibbled on it delicately. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate they're sandwhiches, and drank their drinks. After they we're done Helga rang the silver bell. Mipsy popped back into the room, and rolled the tea trolley away.

A sleek looking black Hawk, flew into the Parlor and landed on the arm of the couch Helga and Godric were sitting on. Helga quickly took the thick envelope from the owl, who quickly left after its burden was removed. Helga opened the ministry seal and took out a small piece of parchment and a larger parchment.

Godric looked at the pieces of parchment with interest, "Who is it from dear?" Godric asked.

"The Ministry, Remember when I told you about my plans to open an orphanage and Academy in one?" Helga replied as she picked up the larger parchment and began reading.

"Of course that was a month ago, I take it that it was approved." Godric answered.

Helga smiled as she finished reading the parchment. "Yes dear it was, on a trial basis though for the first twenty years they will be sending officials from the Magical and Muggle Child Welfare department to make sure it is a safe and stable environment for children to live and learn in" Helga replied.

"Have you figured out where you are going to build it?" Godric asked with interest.

"I'm thinking of remodeling The Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff, since it is situated on a Nexus, and can hold all of the wards I intend on placing on it" Helga said with a mischievous sparkle in her Crystal blue eyes.

Godric chuckled as he reached over and ruffled his wife's hair making it fall out of its messy bun, causing it to surround her face in chestnut brown waves. She shrieked in mock outrage and pounced on him, and proceded to tickle him into submission. "Uncle" Godric gasped out.

Helga smirked at him as she let him up, only to let out a squeak as Godric pounced on her and proceeded to kiss her senseless. "Don't let us interrupt you, although I could do without the Imagery" A deep male voice said in amusement.

"James!" A pleasant sounding female voice scolded her husband, though she sounded faintly amused.

Helga and Godric let out a groan at being interrupted, but pulled apart and fixed they're clothing, before motioning for James and Lily to sit down on the opposite Couch. "Oh yes Godric what was in the trunk you brought with you when you arrived?" Helga asked her husband.

"My things I left the old fool a note saying I quit being his familiar and left him a nice little 'present' in his favorite boots" Godric replied with a smirk.

"Now I know where James gets his trouble making nature from. Hopefully Harry won't get into so much trouble when he goes to school" Lily replied the last sentence was said with a sad look in her eyes.

They lapsed into a somber silence for a while, before the conversation turned to more pleasant topics.

June 30, 1991

Helga sat in her office of the Orphanage and Acadamy that she and her husband ran. She was holding her newborn three month old daughter. Her thoughts returned to her Grandson, and the worry she felt over whether he was being taken care of properly. A knock on her door, caused her daughter to give a little cry "shh its just someone at the door" she crooned to her daughter as she got up and opened the door.

Godric stood outside the door with a young couple standing nervously behind him, and a young, sad looking, girl with large front teeth, and bushy brown hair standing just behind them. "Please come on in" Helga said with a gentle smile to try and dispel the nerves of the couple. She then stepped back to let everyone in, after everyone was inside she motioned for everyone to have a seat.

"My name is Helga Potter, I am the Owner and head Caretaker here at the Helga Potter Orphanage and Acadamy for young Witches and Wizards" Helga said with the same gentle smile on her face.

Having been put at ease the couple smiled at her "I am Dan this is my wife Emma, we love our daughter, but its hard having her around, and running a Dental practice" Dan said sad at having to give up his precious little daughter.

"I am Godric Potter, Helga's husband and Second in Command, we have two options available" Godric said in his pleasant, deep voice.

"What are the options?" The little girl quietly asked.

"You can put her up for adoption here and never have to see her again, thats the first option, the second one is to just sign her up for the Acadamy which will have her here the whole year except for the Holidays, like a Boarding school if you will" Helga answered.

Dan and Emma looked at each other for a moment then turned towards Helga "How much does the second option cost" Emma asked nervously

"For the Rich it runs around $100,000 (1) (150,000 Galleons) a year, we also offer Tuition assistance for those who qualify" Helga explained.Godric saw the crestfallen looks on the couples faces.

"The reason it is so expensive is to cover the costs of food, Lodging, Medical expenses, Uniform costs, and in case they accidentally damage any of the furniture" Godric explained.

Dan then took out his Checkbook and wrote a check for $100,000, then handed it to Helga then he and Emma left after hugging Hermione goodbye.

(1) I don't know how to do the symbol for the British pounds sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and Hedwigs True Identity Part Three 

AN: Here is chapter three out. It is shaping out to be a multi Crossover, Oh I could use a beta reader, If anyone has any ideas for this story please feel free to tell me, I have a loose idea on how this story is going, and if the ideas fit I'll include them. this will have AMC'S Aidan Devane in it. Ok Poll time Can anyone guess which God's Aidan and Harry are?

D/c: Same as last chapter

June 30, 1991

Helga put her now sleeping daughter, Arabella, in her little cot. Then she turned to get a better look at Hermione an froze momentarily in shock 'Juno?' Helga thought, before shaking her head filing the thought away to puzzle on later. "Your Hermione right?" Helga asked gently

"Yes I am" Hermione said in a tear choked voice as she looked up for the first time since entering Helga's office.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine sweetie" Helga said giving Hermione a small smile

Hermione stared at Helga and Godric in shock having a vague feeling she saw them before, she shook her head vowing to find the library and figure out why she had a vague feeling of recognition towards them.

"Which house do we place her in dear?" Godric spoke up causing Helga to jump five feet in the air.

Helga clutched her chest as she scolded Godric "You scared me dear!, I forgot you were here."

"That much I gathered" Godric spoke Sardonically, with a smile at the woman he loved all these years.

Helga pondered this for a minute before smiling "she can stay in our family house" Helga said while thinking 'She reminds me of myself, poor dear' Helga thought sympathetically.

Godric was thinking along the same lines. Helga then wrote down a quick letter, which she handed to her husband "Take that to Aidan please" Helga asked her husband answering his unspoken question.

After Godric nodded and exited in search of Aidan, Helga turned to see Hermione looking back down with her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Godric headed towards the Dungeons, Where the Potions Laboratories, Combination Dueling Arena/Muggle Fitness Center, and armory was located. Godric smirked in pride when he saw his 'Illegitimate' son fencing with James, he watched in awe at his son's improvement.

"That will be all for today bro, looks like you got 'Buddy system' duty tonight" James said as he pointed to Godric, then left to find his pregnant wife.

The thirteen year old Aidan Devane turned to his biological father and smiled at him "Who does mum want me to escort around now?" Aidan asked smiling as he thought of his wonderful step mom in this life.

"A young girl who bares a striking resemblance to Juno, who goes by Hermione Granger" Godric replied. Aidan nodded then left to go shower and change.

Aidan reappeared ten minutes later wearing Forest green Robes, together Godric and Aidan left the dungeons talking companionably about whatever it is men talk about.

July 31st, 1991

Number 4 Privet Drive

It was a commonly thought notion that Petunia Evans was a muggle, in fact she comes from a long line of witches. What is true is that she was practically a squib, which coupled with the fact that Lily got the looks, brains, personality, and power, coupled together to create one bitter woman. Ordinarily she would never abuse her sister or any child her sister would have.

The abusive nature only came out when she picked up that innocent looking letter that fateful November morning nearly seven years ago. She had just recently finalized her divorce from Vernon after overhearing a conversation between Vernon and Dumbledore, about stepping up the abuse on Harry and reapplying the Imerious potion to the food Petunia and Dudley ingested. After kicking Vernon out and having him sign over all Parental rights to her, Petunia promptly divorced him.

"Mum why did I treat Harry the way I did?" Dudley asked as he walked his now slimmer body into the kitchen.

"Unlock the cupboard Dudley, I have a lot of explaining to do" Petunia said with a resigned look on her face. "Mum half of the stuff Harry was in trouble for, was actually my fault" Dudley said before leaving the room and heading for the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry sat quietly in his cupboard thinking about what he learned last night. How will I ever be able to get Harry to forgive me He heard his cousins voice as Dudley drew nearer to the cupboard.

Dudley unlocked the door, then drew a hesitant breathe before opening the door. Dudley stood outside the door for a moment before speaking "I'm sorry for always being a bullying prat, I know it doesn't change what I did" Dudley spoke in a soft voice looking down at his feet.

"I know, I heard your thoughts as you approached" Harry replied in an even tone, before getting off his cot, walking over to Dudley and holding his hand out for a handshake "Friends?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Instead of shaking Harry's hand, Dudley pulled Harry into a hug "no, we're family" Dudley replied before pulling away.

"Mum, says she has a lot of explaining to do" Dudley said as he led the way to the kitchen, with Harry following behind him.

"Sit down boys, there is a lot of things that I have kept from you" Petunia said as the boys re entered the kitchen. They took a seat next to each other, which didn't escape Petunia's notice.

Petunia took a deep cleansing breath before explaining for the next two hours about being a pureblood from one of the oldest families around, Her Jealousy, and why she treated Harry the way she did. By the time she was finished they all had tears rolling down their cheeks.


End file.
